ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Ra'ad
History 'Background' Sometime prior to Ultimate Alien, Ra'ad was captured by Aggregor, along with P'andor, Bivalvan, Galapagus and Andreas. Upon realizing they weren't in a prison but on a spaceship, Bivalvan realized that they couldn't make a run for it because there was nowhere to go. When Galapagus suggested using Aggregor's transmitter to call for help, Bivalvan approved of it, while P'andor wanted to overthrow Aggregor and led Andreas in an attack on the bridge while Bivalvan, Ra'ad, and Galapagus went to call for help. Unfortunately, P'andor and Andreas' attack alerted Aggregor to their escape and they were all thrown back in their cell just as Galapagus sent a distress call to Magister Prior Gilhil. He found them in their cell, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad used this moment to escape the cell again, but Galapagus seemed to betray them in exchange for his own freedom. However, Galapagus revealed that he lied and betrayed Aggregor. The five aliens stole a shuttle and escaped the ship, only to have Aggregor shoot them down and cause them to crash on Earth. Bivalvan opted to repair the ship as it was their only way off the planet, but P'andor stated they needed to split up. P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus and Ra'ad each went in separate directions while Bivalvan attempted to repair the shuttle. 'Ultimate Alien' Ra'ad went to the Tennyson Household and attacked Ben, blaming him for Aggregor recapturing the other prisoners, since Aggregor used the Ultimatrix as a homing device. As Ra'ad tried to destroy it, the Ultimatrix scanned Ra'ad's DNA, causing a malfunction and Ra'ad is taken into the Ultimatrix, adding AmpFibian to the Ultimatrix and leaving him the only avaliable alien. When Ben turned into AmpFibian to battle Aggregor, Ra'ad begins taking control. Kevin was able to separate Ra'ad from Ben's body by hacking the Ultimatrix to reboot. Ra'ad escaped, but returned to save Ben from Aggregor after Kevin tells Ra'ad how he used to be selfish as well. Aggregor captures Ra'ad again and takes him back to his ship. Later, Ra'ad was controlled via a Mind Control Headband to attack Ben's group, fighting Ultimate Swampfire, though after his headband was destroyed, he was warped back to his capsule. Ra'ad was successfully absorbed by Aggregor, turning him into Ultimate Aggregor. Ra'ad, as well as the other aliens, were returned to life after Ultimate Kevin was turned back to normal and the power absorbed was returned to where it came from. Personality Ra'ad had very little indication of his personality in Escape from Aggregor, preferring to be quiet and observant. He questioned Galapagus' trust briefly and agreed that Bivalvan's plan was the best. He also appeared somewhat controlling, having a short argument with P'andor over power but quickly changed his mind and went along with Bivalvan. In Fused, Ra'ad had drastically changed, likely due to all of the other prisoners being captured and the Plumbers dying, and focuses his anger towards Ben for unintentionally aiding Aggregor. He seemed to have become uncaring and concerned for only his own well-being. He was willing to take over Ben's body despite that it would cause Ben's spirit to be lost. He also was not above lying as he teamed up with Ben only to attack him, based on Kevin's thoughts. However, he appeared to Kevin after leaving Ben to fight Aggregor and seemed ashamed of himself, and after Kevin mocked him of what a coward he is, he sacrifices himself to Aggregor to save Ben. Powers and Abilities Ra'ad can produce electricity, able to release it in electrical blasts. He can also absorb electricity. Ra'ad can become intangible, fly and extend his tentacles. Ra'ad is able to read minds by sensing electrical signals in a brain. Ra'ad can turn into an electrical current in order to enter and travel through electrical cables. Ra'ad can move things telekinetically with his electricity. Weaknesses Ra'ad can use his electricity above and underwater, but if he does so while only partially in water, he will shock himself and can knock himself out. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Amperi Category:Males Category:Residents of the Andromeda Galaxy Category:Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Electricity Generation Category:Characters with Electrical Blasts Category:Characters with Electrical Telekinesis Category:Characters with Electricity Absorption Category:Characters with Electricity Detection Category:Characters with Mind Reading Category:Characters with Elasticity Category:Characters with Enhanced Flexibility Category:Characters with Flight Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker